Ramalan Mimpi
by raichan as rhodes
Summary: Light mengalami mimpi aneh yang membuat dia tersenyum-senyum 'aneh' dalam tidur nya. apa kata 'Mama Laura' tentang mimpinya? crack drabble fic! LxLight


Ramalan Mimpi

Disclaimer: Death Note © pengarangnya

Ramalan Mimpi © Rhodes Rai

Light tidak pernah percaya pada ramalan, mana ada tuhan yang percaya ramalan? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Tampan, pintar, a god-wanna be, serius, rasanya semua image itu akan hancur jika ia pergi ke tempat meramal dan percaya pada ramalan itu-walaupun hanya sedikit.

Tapi, disinilah dia sekarang. Dengan ekspresi jijik yang dibuat-buat, dia berdiri didepan sebuah bangunan tua, kusam dan terlihat berhantu yang mengeluarkan aroma-aroma aneh nan mistis menyengat hidung dengan papan bertuliskan: 'Mama Laura.'

Apa sebenarnya yang membuat dia mempertaruhkan segala image yang telah dijaganya selama ini di tempat meramal?

Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui Light tidak pernah benar-benar percaya dengan orang disekelilingnya. Tidak dengan ayahnya, adiknya, Ryuuk, teman-temannya, apalagi Misa. Mana mungkin dia bercerita pada Misa bahwa tadi malam dia mimpi basah? Bisa-bisa Misa langsung terkena serangan jantung dan mati. Jadi bercerita pada Misa adalah tindakan yang imbisil.

Jadi begini, tadi malam Light bermimpi sesuatu yang indah, tapi aneh. Mimpi yang membuat para lelaki akan tersenyum-senyum mesum sendiri dalam tidurnya. Ya, anda benar, Light mimpi basah. Sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar dan tidak perlu sampai ke 'Mama Laura' segala. Tapi, kali ini dia mengalami mimpi basahnya yang terbaik bersama orang yang sepertinya ia kenal dengan baik.

Dia tidak ingat sepenuhnya tentang mimpi itu. Yang dia ingat dia berbaring sambil di –piiip- dengan seorang yang sangat tampan dengan mata sehitam batu kali dan juga rambut hitam acak-acakan. Dada orang itu terlihat bidang walaupun dengan dalam keadaan sedang –piiip- sehingga membuat Light terpesona. Dan Light yakin seratus persen kalau orang itu bukan Misa karena dada orang itu rata. Dada misa kan tidak rata. Kalau dadanya rata berarti dia lelaki. Itu keanehan pertama.

Kedua, Light itu tipe orang yang ingin selalu menang. Baik dalam persaingan maupun dalam hubungan intim seperti itu. Namun kali itu dia tidak menjadi seme, melainkan jadi uke. Itu parah. Light tidak terima kalau dia jadi uke.

Yang ketiga, dia sudah memimpikan ini yang keempat kalinya.

Baiklah kembali ke tempat 'Mama Laura'. Light dengan ragu-ragu mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan kusam itu. Dengan detak jantungnya yang berdetak jedum-jedum layaknya taiko dia menyingkap tirai hitam di hadapannya.

Disana, ada seorang wanita cantik dalam gaun malam berwarna abu-abu yang terbuat dari satin dan memakai stiletto silver mewah sedang berbaring layaknya Cleopatra. Rambut bergelombang wanita itu tergerai dengan indah dibahunya. Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum nya kepada Light. Penampilan wanita itu membuat darah Light berdesir. –serrr-

"Err…" begitulah Light memulai percakapannya dengan wanita itu. "Mama Laura?"

Wanita itu bangun dari pose tidurnya, "Tentu saja, anakku, ini Mama Laura." Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami Light. Setelah bersalaman, Light mencari-cari tempat duduk namun tidak menemukannya.

Seakan tau apa yang Light pikirkan, mama Laura berkata, "Maaf, tempat ini baru saja dibuka. Saya belum sempat membeli furniture. Silahkan berdiri saja." Lalu dia tersenyum layaknya orang tak berdosa. Akhirnya Light berdiri saja.

Tanpa disuruh lagi, Light langsung mulai menceritakan masalah yang menimpanya. "Begini Ma, semalam saya mimpi basah. Tapi sepertinya saya di –piip- sama orang bla… bla… bla… bla… sepertinya dia lelaki, lalu saya rasa dia itu si L brengsek… bla… bla… bla… parahnya saya jadi uke, Ma… saya tidak terima… bla… bla.. begitulah Ma."

Lalu Mama Laura mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan-akan dia mengerti. Padahal dia memang mengerti. Lalu dia meletakkan telapak tangannya yang pucat sehabis ngecat di atas sebuah bola Kristal. Lalu aura-aura silver memancar dari telapak tangannya. Mama Laura bergetar sedikit, dia memejamkan matanya sambil membaca mantra-mantra dengan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti Light.

Light sudah takut kalau-kalau akan muncul gambaran dirinya sedang di –piip- sama orang-yang-dia-pikir-L. Mama Laura selesai melakukan ritualnya, gambaran yang dia kira akan muncul tidak muncul. Intinya, bola Kristal itu tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ma?" Tanya Light hati-hati.

"Saya lihat melalui mata batin saya, perkiraan kamu benar. Sepertinya dia memang seorang lelaki." Kata Mama Laura sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. "sepertinya dia juga memang teman kamu yang kamu sebut tadi dan- wow!!- teman kamu seksi juga ya, ah tapi punggung kamu lebih seksi." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mesum. "saya rasa kalian itu berjodoh. Buktinya, kalian berdua ada didalam mimpi yang sama empat kali. Kedua, kalian melakukan –piip- didalam mimpi itu. Ketiga, punggung kalian sama-sama seksi, ya walaupun punya kamu lebih seksi." Lalu Mama Laura membuka matanya.

Light tercengang. Mulutnya agak terbuka sedikit. Ekspresinya horror. Lalu Mama Laura melanjutkan prediksinya, "Ya intinya, saya memprediksi kalau kalian akan benar-benar melakukan –piip- di dunia nyata." Lalu Mama Laura tersenyum.

"Err… baiklah kalau begitu." Light menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada mama Laura dan Mama Laura menyelipkan uang itu di balik gaun malamnya. "Saya permisi."

"Silahkan." Katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

Light melangkahkan kaki nya dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari tempat itu. Kali ini bukan ekspresi jijik yang dibuat-buat ada di wajahnya, melainkan seringai. Lalu dia bergumam, "Sebaiknya aku siap sedia kondom mulai dari sekarang."

-FIN-

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Astaga, uwooooh uwoooh XD. Sumpah ya, ini FanFiction terlebay dan ter-idiot yang pernah saya buat. Jangan hajar saya!! Salahkan saja cantengan yang hinggap di jempol kaki saya sehingga saya jadi geblek begini DX

Komen, Pliss??


End file.
